


moist memes

by ascii



Category: Small Planet
Genre: F/F, Lemons, girlxgirl hot yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascii/pseuds/ascii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>madi an ashton fak aftr a concr</p>
            </blockquote>





	moist memes

DAFTWORLDEXCLU

asch ton removed her helemt after givin madi hOT ORA LS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONCERT// XD the lesbeans got inrot their lmimo and lick fac

"drivr take hom" madi said, nipin ashton’s bab in antpacion

"mm„ moist" ash teply

drvier BREAK FOOT tryin driv hom b/c gurls are sO HORN ALL BLOOD RUSH TO DICK AND DIE !!! but make on time…!!!1!1 instant girl arive they nakd. clothces JUMP OFF OF BODY SO FAST THEIR SKIN RED!!!! ash comse b4 the sex and then comes a secongd time b/c madi is so hawt

madi poke vanagalhgaghakgagaa. “MOIST/!” ash scraem, rippin madi hair off til bald!!!!!! they touch peepees

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! madi yell. neighbor wake morning. hot sexis take place, they are moist and loud!!!! hot wet

when sex done, they both cum all over the living rom. cum in hair, so both shower and cuddle. madi is about to lclenan wal when ash stop her.

"asshshsshhhhh" she pats, makign madi cum yet againan. "leave it" cum on wall 4ever, display of love and hot yuris

they makeout all day and meme and get lucky and lik balls forecver. one day married as well. gay gay gay, height diffrences and kissinong. 

LE FIN

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
